Happy Thanksgiving!
by NathM
Summary: Um feriado em família. Uma família, e uma felicidade. Qual o significado do Thanksgiving na vida de Lea e Cory?
1. Chapter 2

Bom é uma ONESHOT em duas partes. O que com certeza a transforma em outra coisa que eu não sei nominar. Hahaha!

Não sou acostumada a escrever em primeira pessoa, mas achei que o drama merecia. - Passado, presente e futuro na mesma FIC!

Aguardo coments!

**Novembro – 2018**

"-Papaaaaai" – Vejo aquelas perninhas finas e ágeis em minha direção.

"-Sua sapeca, tá ficando grandinha demais para eu te carregar". Seguro Alice em meio aos risos nos meus braços.

Ainda era difícil acreditar que ela já tinha 5 anos, seu cabelos castanhos cresciam a cada dia, seus olhinhos eram expressivos como o da mãe, era linda, perfeita e tinha uma vozinha de anjo. Era meu orgulho, meu chão, minha vida. Nunca imaginei que ficaria tão bobo ao lado de uma criança. Nunca imaginei que me sentiria tão realizado só de olhar ela comendo, correndo ou contando suas peripécias. Era tão parecida comigo e ao mesmo tempo a cópia escrita dela. Era muito nossa.

" - Mamãe anda tão triste, pai" – Saio dos meus devaneios para ver sua mãozinha me tocando.

"-Será que ela tá chateada comi..." – Nem deixo ela concluir seus pensamentos.

"-Jamais princesa, sua mãe te ama demais, ela só tá um pouco dodói ok? Vamos lá pular em cima dela?"

Era difícil não deixar me contagiar com as risadas que vinham do corredor. Eram inconfundíveis, pai e filha um mais criança que o outro.

Não deixo de sentir um pouco de remorso por estar nessa situação. Eu juro que quero, juro que tento, mas anda tão difícil. Porque? Porque comigo?

" - Bolinho na mamãeeeeeeeee" – Escuto meu marido gritar em alto e bom som, e logo sou tomada por corpos voadores, vendo meu livro ir parar no chão.

"- Mamãeeee tá fofinha com esse tanto de coberta, haha" –

" - Dona Alice Marie Sarfati Montheit está chamando sua mãe de gorda?!

"-Não Mamãe mais linda do mundo" – Ela fala sorrindo e olhando para o Cory com um sorriso travesso, ela sabia que quando eu a chamava pelo nome completo viria bronca na certa. Tudo bem, agora eu estava brincando, se bem que eu sabia que tinha ganhado uns quilinhos a mais depois que aquilo aconteceu.

**C**

Há vi com olhar perdido como era comum nos últimos meses, abracei enquanto ela fechava os olhos. Era tão triste vê-la desse jeito, nunca senti meu coração tão castigado quanto naquele dia fatídico, nunca me senti tão impotente, nunca a vi tão inconsolável. Tive que ser forte, tive que ser seu porto seguro, mais que isso tenho que ser ancora que suporta todo peso do barco na navegação, tive e tenho que ser todos os dias, até agora.

"- Como passou o dia amor?" – Falei enquanto Alice se distraia com os canais da televisão, deitada na beirada da cama.

"-Normal, terminei mais um livro, John me ligou, e minha mãe pediu para eu ir vê-la" – falou com sem me olhar nos olhos.

" - Lea, você sabe que seria bom ver seus pais né amor?" – Segurei seu queixo na esperança que ela me olhasse.

"-Sei, mas eu não tenho vontade, não tenho a mínima vontade..."

**Novembro – 2012**

"- Cory para, paraaaaaaa você quer me matar sufocada" – Acho que era a décima guerra de neve em apenas um dia. Lutava, esperneava mas não adianta, fisicamente ele sempre terá uma vantagem sobre mim".

"-Sério você me trouxe para passar o dia de ação de graças no Canadá para me torturar né?"

"Imagina amor, só queria ver alguns tombos seus, nada além disso" – BLOFT – Joguei uma bola imensa de neve nele.

" – Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitei fazer snowboarding com você, estou toda roxa, já cai mil vezes, e ainda vou voltar com uma dor de gargante tremenda".

Vi ele se aproximar e me abraçar

" – Já falei que curo todos esses roxos pelo corpo com beijos, e logo a garganta sara, não acha que vale a pena?!"

Oh, se vale a pena, ele sempre tinha o poder de me tirar do meu rumo diário. Quando nos apaixonamos em 2009 jamais imaginei que hoje estaria aqui. Algumas pessoas podem me taxar de chata, metida, mas poucas, pouquíssimas me conhecem como ele. Só ele consegue me fazer imaginar, querer e ansiar por uma vida em família. Só ele desperta em mim o desejo pelo seu toque, pela sua pele. Só ele me deixa com as pernas moles, a mão gelada e o estômago borbulhando quando apenas escuto meu nome nos seus lábios.

Experimento sensações que nunca imaginei na vida ao lado dele. Um exemplo? Viver com a família do namorado um feriado todo. Confesso, estou amando compartilhar receitas e histórias com a Ann, não só pelo telefone ou internet como fazíamos. Fazer o almoço ao lado dela e das tias do Cory é uma das coisas mais divertidas da vida.

"-Tia? Quando você e o Tio Cory vão casar?" – Escuto a sobrinha do Cory, Caroline de apenas 6 anos com muitos interrogatórios.

" – Pequena, pergunta pro seu tio, ele que tá me enrolando" – Falei apontando para Cory e Shaun que estão discutindo algo sobre o Canucks na sala.

" – Tio, papai disse que você já está velho, precisa casar" – Hahaha – Ouvi risadas de todos na sala.

" – Velho? Aaaah velho você vai ver sua pestinha" – Cory saiu correndo atrás dela que desapareceu pela porta do quarto. Não podia deixar de concordar, também acho que ele estava ficando velho.

**C**

" – Está sorrindo porque? Concordou com ela? " – Me aproximei beijando aqueles grandes lábios.

" – Dizem que as crianças não mentem né Cory?" – Ouvi ela sair com aquele sorrisinho debochado e único. Eu sei, dessa vez iria surpreendê-la".

Esperei ansioso toda aquela tarde. Acho que até transpareci um pouco para Lea. Não parei de checar o celular e o e-mail. Acho que nunca fiquei tão nervoso na vida.

Enfim, depois de uma tarde de risos e brincadeiras com Carol e as amiguinhas, ela subiu para o banho e eu peguei minhas chaves saindo correndo.

Eu sei, algumas pessoas vão julgar e achar precipitado, principalmente à imprensa. E quem liga pra isso? Ok assumo eu ligo um pouco, quer dizer já liguei quando diziam coisas infundadas a meu respeito, até que estava traindo a Lea. Desse vez, eu não estava nem ai. Estava decidido, como nunca estive antes na minha vida. Precisava compartilhar com o mundo minha certeza. E ia ser hoje, tinha que ser hoje.

**Novembro – 2017**

"-Feriado de ação de graças é nosso favorito né mamãe"? – Fui acordar papai e mamãe na cama, ela andava meio nervoso, decidi ser uma filha melhor nesses dias, só queria ver mamãe feliz.

" – Sim meu amor, nós temos essa tradição, desde que você é pequenininha, e veja agora você já tem 4 anos" – Ela disse me colocando em seu colo, como eu amava aquele colo.

"- Quatro anos, já sou grandinha né? Mesmo assim quero seu colo e do papai pra sempre" – Ouvi mamãe rir alto e a porta do quarto abrir

"- Cheguei princesas"

" – Né papai que eu posso ficar no seu colo pra sempre?"

" – Babe, vai chegar o dia que você vai querer o colo de outra pessoa" – Mamãe falo rindo alto, enquanto papai fazia cara braba, entendi nada foi.

" – Para Lea, não quero pensar nisso" – Eles se beijaram e ouvi papai sussurrar algo.

Sabia que ela estava apreensiva com o resultado, mas não pude deixar de pedir pra que ela aproveitasse nosso feriado favorito ao lado de Alice, fazia apenas 3 meses que sua versão de Wicked na Broadway havia acabado, e agora ela podia curtir mais nossa filha.

" – Eu prometo, não vou pensar nisso agora amor."

**Novembro – 2012**

Desci as escadas da casa da família dele já pronta para o jantar. Ia vestir algo simples, mas ele disse que teríamos visitas especiais, não entendi muito bem, coloquei um vestido preto, casaco cinza e botas de salto alto. Quase dei um grito quando cheguei no último degrau.

" – Mãe? Pai?...o que...q...vc..s tão fazendo aqui?"

" – Viemos em uma missão dada pelo Cory"

Sim, missão. Missão de transforma-la em mulher da minha vida. Respirei fundo enquanto via seu olhar colado no meu, incrédulo e arregalado.

Fui ao centro da sala, que a esta hora estava cheia com minha família toda reunida e os pais dela. Comecei. Uma hora eu tinha que começar.

" – Parece um pouco egoísta da minha parte fazer isso aqui, e convocar sua família pra vir pra cá, mas foi mais forte do que." – Senti o suor descendo o meu rosto.

"- Pensei, planejei e revivi tanto esses momentos na minha mente que até parece que não é real. Eu pensei em fazer em Los Angeles, NY, Paris ou na beira das montanhas, pensei em pedir um flashmob para nossos fãs, mas acho que o surto seria grande demais, risos. Então decidi fazer aqui, aqui em Vitória, longe de tudo e de todos, porém com a presença de todos da família."

" – Fala de uma vez Tiooooo" – Ouvi Carol gritar, enquanto Shaun a reprendia.

Não sentia o ar, não sentia as pernas, não sabia onde estava e provavelmente se me perguntassem nem meu nome completo eu saberia.

**C**

Vi aquele homem imenso, lindo com um terno cinza, ajoelhado a minha frente, e só consegui ouvi-lo

" Quero dizer que você é a mulher da minha vida, mais do que imaginei que seria possível, com você eu sonho todas as noites, e acordo com a certeza de que a realidade é bem melhor que qualquer sonho meu. Quero transformar essa realidade em dia a dia, quero poder dizer ao mundo que você é minha. Quero ser parte da sua família, quero que você seja a mãe incrível aos meus filhos. Quero ouvir você cantar com essa voz que toca o meu coração, todos os dias, seja no chuveiro, no sofá no avião, porque eu sei que você ama cantarolar em todos os lugares. Quero dizer que eu te amo do amanhecer ao anoitecer, e olhar para sempre essa aliança, no seu dedo."

" – Lea Michele, você aceita casar comigo?"

Ela ficou parada atônita. E eu pingando de suor. Os amigos? Familiares? Todos parados como se eu tivesse dado pause em um filme.

" Siiiim " – Ela conseguiu me responder em meio as lágrimas.

Chorei também, a abracei, beijei. Não queria largar, mas fomos tomados pela multidão que nos cercava chorando mais que nós dois juntos.

" – Eu sou daminha, já vou avisando" – Ouvi minha pequena sobrinha gritando. E sim, ela seria, e como seria.

**C**

Vivi o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Meus pais estavam repletos de felicidade, mimaram o genro o dia todo. Já minha sogra só falava em enxoval e outras coisas que nem eu entendia. Obvio, eu sabia que não íamos casar agora, e que esse segredo ainda seria mantido. Estamos no meio da quarta temporada de Glee, é impossível. Mesmo assim, nos amamos como nunca essa noite. Ele tocou todos os centímetros do meu corpo. Começamos e recomeçamos tantas vezes que demorei acreditar que amar assim fosse tão forte.

Vencidos pelo cansaço somente ouvir: " – Boa noite, NOIVA"

"- Boa noite meu NOIVO."

**Novembro – 2018**

"- Acho que nós precisamos fazer algo Edith, estou desesperado". Falei já sem saber o que fazer, há dias a situação estava ficando pior e pior. A aproximação do feriado a deixava ainda mais triste. E eu de mãos atadas.

" – Cory porque você não deixa Alice conosco e a carrega a força? Vão para Paris, eu não sei eu sinto que ela só precisa se sentir viva novamente. Os médicos já disseram que ela não tem nada..."

" – Eu sei, mas você sabe que ela é teimosa, recebe milhões de convites para peças, festas, e até filmes, tentei ver se o trabalho a animava, mas nada. Ainda bem que conseguimos manter a imprensa longe disso, ia ser tão difícil, está tão difícil."

" – Eu sinto tanto por isso ter acontecido com vocês, com minha filha, e sinto por ela não consegui superar, meu genro, ela não precisa de trabalho, Lea já conquistou todos os prêmios que poderia, ela só precisa de vocês."

Voltei pra casa com as ideias martelando na cabeça, sabia que ela já tinha conquistado o mundo, todos os mundos, principalmente o meu. Eu ainda amava tanto, amava da mesma maneira que amei quando senti seus lábios nos meus naquele primeiro beijo de Finn e Rachel no auditório. Não importa quanto tempo passou, ela ainda sabia me deixar maluca apenas com um olhar.

**C**

Cheguei em casa e a vi deitada, como sempre, assistindo algum filme triste. Olhei para Alice dormindo e para ela chorando novamente.

Limpei suas lágrimas, puxei em meus braços. Olhei nos seus olhos e disse.

" – Alice está indo agora para casa dos seus pais." - Ela me olhou interrogativa.

" – Você e eu estamos indo viajar."

" – Cory eu nã..." – Shiu, fechei seus lábios.

"Hoje eu decido, por favor?" Arrume suas malas.

**31 de Dezembro de 2012**

Estou me arrumando para noite de ano novo na BIG APPLE. Olhei para meu vestido branco, passei a mão pelos cabelos. Abri a gaveta e peguei o envelope. O envelope que mudaria nossas vidas para sempre.

_No estúdio há uma semanas. _

" _Sim Kurt, eu já te disse que não liguei pro Finn...quantas vezes...te...n..h" – Senti meu mundo girar e corri para o banheiro enquanto ouvia o diretor gritar CORTA! _

_Era terceira vez nesta semana que isso acontecia. Abri a privada e coloquei tudo pra fora. _

" – _Acho que você devia ir a farmácia Lea" – Ouvi Chris atrás de mim, coincidentemente ele estava presente nas três cenas que eu tive que correr."_

" – _Não precisa, já comprei remédio para estômago" – " Isso é culpa do Cory que me tirou da dieta vegan...e..."_

"_Sim meu bem, é culpa dele, mas por outro motivo Lea Michele" – Ouvi ele me falar e apontar para uma caixa na sua mão – "Apenas verifique"_

Encarei a porta do banheiro. Sai, respirei, ainda estava bem enjoada na verdade. Vi ele me olhando sorrindo, sorri junto, o abracei.

" – Esse vai ser o melhor ano novo da nossa vida!" – Ele me puxou me dando incessantes beijos no pescoço que me tiravam o ar.

" – Sim noiva, 2013...quem sabe..." – Shiu, não o deixei concluir, " – não é só por isso, cory"

Entreguei o papel, ele me olhava ainda mais interrogativo do que eu há algumas semanas no pedido feito no Canadá.

Vi ele arregalar os olhos, assentir com a cabeça me perguntando. Confirmei, e ouvi ele derramar silenciosamente uma solitária lágrima.

" – Sim, você vai ser pai, Cory".

" Como?...des..dee quando?"

" Estou de 7 semanas" – Falei passando a mão, já inconscientemente na barriga – O vi fazer as contas mentalmente.

" Entã...o" – Ele não conseguiu completar.

" Sim, estávamos no Canadá, será uma pequena ou um pequeno Canadense"

" Eu sábia que tinha sido o melhor ação de graças da minha vida..."

**28 de Agosto de 2013**

Precisa dizer que minha vida tinha dado um salto de 360 graus? Tivemos um ano de 2013 lotado, conturbado, mas muito, muito feliz. Só conseguimos contar a noticia para família, assim que acertamos nosso contrato com a FOX, sim a princesinha resolveu vir e abalar o mundo, nosso mundo, de forma nada planejada. Aliás, já tinha dito que era uma menina? Sim, uma linda grande e saudável menina que neste momento esta fazendo sua mãe sofrer com as contrações, enquanto eu concentro ou tento me concentrar no volante a caminho do hospital. Tudo isso nas vésperas do aniversário da mãe. Alguém duvida que essa criaturinha vai ter personalidade?

Pois é, sofremos um pouco. Tivemos que dar um tempo em Glee. Ryan deu jeito de dar um fim para nossos personagens. (juntos, obviamente, para delírio dos fãs), mas todos concordamos que ver a cena de Rachel Berry grávida aos 18 anos choraria um pouco o País.

Apesar da nossa despedida e tristeza, eu não podia deixar de me sentir mais feliz, acho que já estava na idade pra ser pai. Eu sei que sim, e o relógio da Lea também apitava por um tempo. Claro, pra ela, sempre foi mais complicado, lidar com corpo, hormônios, despedida, imprensa, e uma cerimônia de casamento, a deixou a beira de loucura em diversos momentos. Mas eu sou muito esperto, bastava uns carinhos e tudo se acalmava.

Nos casamos em uma intima e belíssima cerimônia. A sua imagem entrando na Igreja é uma das coisas mais lindas que vi na vida. Nossos amigos e familiares se emocionaram muito. E a pequena Alice também, pelos chutes que pude sentir.

Agora ela entrou na sala de parto, e eu percorro toda sala cavando um buraco no chão.

" – Sr Cory," – Ouvi o médico me chamar.

" – Infelizmente teremos que fazer uma cesárea, Lea não está apresentando boa pressão arterial, temo os riscos por ela e pelo nenêm."

Meu chão desabou, assinei toda papelada e fui tranquilizado pelos meus sogros e amigos no telefone.

A cesárea demorou quatro horas. Era um entra e sai maldito naquela sala. Ninguém me dizia nada. Eu estava extremamente nervoso. Até que um dos especialistas me chamou.

" – Sua filha nasceu papai, ela ainda tem que ficar um tempo na incubadora, mas está plenamente bem, parabéns".

Sorri, alivei, quase gritei de felicidade. – " Quando posso vê-la?" " – E a Lea como está? "

" – Sobre isso que vim falar, infelizmente Lea apresentou um quadro de coagulo que não conhecíamos, ela passa bem porém após a gravidez terá que fazer um tratamento, caso contrário, talvez não consiga mais ter filhos ao longo da vida."

Sabia que isso seria muito sofrido, sabia que queríamos ter mais filhos, sabia de tanto coisa, mas naquele momento abstrai. Conversei com o Doutor que só contaríamos isso a ela mais pra frente, a mulher fica muito debilitada após uma cesárea.

**C**

Se eu achava que felicidade era ser pedida em casamento pelo homem que ama? Sim, era sim. Se eu achava que feliz era descobrir que esta esperando um filho do homem mais doce do mundo? Sim, era sim.

Se eu achava que felicidade foi olhar nos olhos dele e dizer: SIM naquela cerimônia de casamento. Sim, era sim.

Mas nada, nada no mundo se compara a segurar sua filha nos seus braços pela primeira vez na vida.

" – Ela é...perfeita Cory" – Ainda não tinha forças para falar, só conseguia sorrir para aquelas mãozinhas.

" – Obrigado..." – Ouvi ele dizer com a voz entrecortada "- Pelo melhor, presente da minha vida".

" – Eu te amo, eu te amo..."

**28 de Agosto de 2015**

Alice completava 2 anos e eu já sentia falta de ter um bebê em meus braços. Voltei para Broadway neste meio tempo, gravei outro cd solo, enquanto Cory andava premiado no cinema. Meu marido tinha se consagrado um dos melhores vilões de Hollywood, quem diria hein?! De bobão do Finn e Sr. Maldade nos filmes. Morria de orgulho.

Olhei para ela correndo junto ao pai.

" – Parece que foi ontem né? " – Ouvi John me segurar pelas mãos.

" – Sim, ela é tão doce né?, e tão mimada pelo padrinho ai" – Rimos juntos. John sempre foi e sempre será meu melhor amigo.

" – E então, sobre a proposta daquele filme que te falei?

" – Acho que não por agora amigo, eu e o marido estamos pensando em aumentar a produção, se é que você me entende" .

**C**

Deixei Alice um pouco com a babá para paparicar minha mulher.

" – A mãe mais bonita dessa festa me daria a honra de uma dança?"

Vi ela sorrir e revirar os olhos

" – Cor...está tocando música de criança...não tem dança."

" – Bom você sabe que eu nunca consegui dançar, quem sabe essa eu consiga hein?"

Ela aceitou, como sempre aceitaria. Sempre tivemos discussões e momentos, mas sempre sabíamos contornar nossas situações.

" – Amor, falei com John, e recusei o papel no filme...mesmo"

" – Mas Lea...voc..."

Ia contestar mas ela não deixou.

" – Eu quero outro filho, você sabe..."

" – E você também sabe...que talvez...isso, er...não aconteça." – Sei que era difícil pra ele falar isso.

" – Sim, eu sei...mas tenho fé...podemos, tentar?..."

" – É claro, sempre..."

**Novembro - 2018 **

Olhei ela dormir serenamente no avião. Nem parecia o semblante de alguém tão aflito. Pousamos no aeroporto de Paris e a acordei.

Passamos pela alfandega e me dirigi a um carro.

" – Se quiser dormir mais um pouco, ainda temos viagem pela frente." – Falei ouvindo seus gemidos de sono.

" – Onde estamos indo?" – Ela me perguntou.

" – Lion" – Falei sem hesitar.

" – Lion?"

" – Sim no mesmo lugar que ficamos em 2012" – " Foi bem difícil achar , tive que fazer um super esforço na minha cabecinha."

Há vi sorrir pela primeira vez desde que saímos de casa. Meu coração parou, meu sorriso congelou. Será que precisava de tão pouco assim?

Não sei, estava decidido, apesar de ferida, triste e depressiva, ela não estava sozinha. Ela tinha a sua filha, tinha a mim. Só queria reavivar na sua memória nossos momentos juntos naquela cidade. Quero trazer aquela Lea de volta, pra ter esse sorriso de volta. Eu sou capaz, capaz de tudo. E quando eu digo tudo, é tudo mesmo.


	2. HP Final

Obrigada pelos coments! Ai esta a segunda e última parte! Se pedirem bastante eu até faço um epilogo! Hahah!

Novembro de 2018

Acordei sentindo aquele beijo intenso e profundo no meu rosto. Seu perfume ainda continuava ali mesmo após horas de uma viagem longa.

Abri meu olhos e olhei aquele sorriso torto, aquela covinha. Ele estendeu suas mãos para me ajudar a sair do carro.

Olhei aquela paisagem tipicamente Francesa, montanhas e castelos desse pais que eu tanto gostava de visitar.

Enquanto ele retirava as bagagens avistei um chalé cor de madeira com detalhes em amarelo. Minha mente divagava para as imagens daquela varanda.

" – _Coreeeeeeeeeey,- Corria atrás dele com a panela de brigadeiro toda na mão._

" – _Deixa eu terminar, se você comer brigadeiro desse jeito, pode ter uma dor de barriga, meu Deeeeus"._

_O que eu podia falar? Era impossível correr atrás dele, cada passo dele, era no mínimo uns três meus. Tranquei a porta do chalé. Enquanto ele tentava pular a janela e eu ia trancando uma por uma. Vingança por ter roubado minha pabela._

" – _Sem sexo hoje mocinho – Ouço um grito do lado de fora. Eu bem conheço o seu "calcanhar de Aquiles"._

C

Há vi sorrindo com a mente distante. Eu nunca conseguiria, nunca poderia negar, mas aquele sorriso me trazia uma paz, preenchia meu coração de uma forma que jamais imaginei.

" – Amor, vamos entrar?"

Ela não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça. Chegamos e logo reconhecemos todo espaço, poucas coisas haviam mudado como a geladeira mais moderna, o sofá agora com uma janela em vidro imensa para a paisagem das montanhas. Outras continuavam exatamente iguais. O fogão a lenha que anos atrás nos levou a gargalhadas com minha "trapalhadas" em acender o fogo. E a cama, a cama que fizemos amor tantas e tantas vezes, e quando parecia que faltava folego, voltávamos a repetir incansavelmente.

C

Depois que sai do banho o vi deitado na cama com uma revista que tinha comprado no aeroporto. Ainda estava triste, muito triste e com coração pra lá de aflito. Liguei meu celular e dei boa noite para Alice. A danadinha estava tão alegre na casa dos avós que mal sentia minha falta.

Olhei para ele tão compenetrado. Precisava fazer uma promessa para a mim. Precisava burlar todo e qualquer tipo de pensamento, e lembrar do esforço que ele estava fazendo, e sim por mim.

Ele poderia simplesmente pedir o divorcio, poderia ter caído na noite, poderia ter me mandando para longe, ter milhões de amantes ou prostitutas. E eu sei, sei que ele não fez nada disso. E agora esta aqui, aqui esperando que eu saia desse meu eterno transe.

C

Fui surpreendido por aquelas lindas e delicadas mãos que tentavam me abraçar completamente. Olhei para ela já abaixada no meu ombro e a puxei firme. Levantei seu queixo e nos olhamos. Foi intenso, intenso como sempre era.

Seu olhar arrancava meu coração. Era incrível, sempre foi incrível, e eu quero que continue incrível.

Novamente surpreendido sinto seus lábios nos meus, e um beijo calmo, apenas encostando lentamente como os beijos de boa noite que compartilhávamos. Porém logo senti sua língua adentrar a minha boca, e concedi passagem.

Com a maior felicidade do mundo beijava novamente e minha esposa, mãe da minha filha, melhor amiga, amante e namorada. Estava com aquela sensação de estomago revirado por poder beija-lá novamente. Deus, como eu senti falta disso, nossa!

Me deu um sorriso, assim que nos separamos com falta de ar. Virou se aconchegou ao meu peito, e tornou a virar com um selinho selando a minha feliz noite.

Alguma coisa me dizia, que tudo já estava valendo a pena.

**Dezembro de 2016**

Nós beijávamos intensamente, enquanto eu tentava tirar sua camisola, admito Lea era muito mais rápida para se desfazer das roupas na hora do sexo.

Estava tão feliz, nossa, absurdamente feliz, e tudo tomou esse caminho em poucos minutos:

"_Lea, baixinha cade você?" _

_Olhei por toda volta e nada dele, avistei um caminho de pétalas de rosa na escada e fui subindo para o segundo andar._

_Encontrei minha esposa vestida em uma camisola preta e sexy com um papel imenso em cima da cama. _

_Olhei para a folha imprensa em papel A3 que até um cego conseguiria enxergar. _

"_positivo"_

_As letras garrafais, seu riso e choro ao mesmo tempo. Ela me jogando em cima da cama. Era felicidade demais para ser verdade._

" _- Conseguimos amor, conseguimos". - Ela repetia, como se fosse um mantra. O canto das nossas vidas. Alheio a todas as contradições, exames e prognósticos, nós conseguimos. _

Agora estávamos aqui comemorando a chegada de mais um membro para nossa família. E eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

**C**

O senti adormecer depois de muito conversarmos, ele estava com adrenalina a mil, E eu então, nem falar né?

Estou tão feliz em poder dizer que estou grávida. Não vejo a hora te ter novamente um bebê em meus braços. Não vejo a hora de contar para a Alice, Não vejo a hora de exibir minha barriga enorme por ai...

Não vejo a hora...dormi repetindo...não vejo a hora...

**Novembro de 2018**

Passamos uma manhã calma e tranquila, ela ainda não queria sair, e eu procurei não forçar. Afinal entendo que ela precisa de espaço também.

No fundo eu sabia que algo tinha mudado após ontem a noite, era pequeno, porém infinitamente significativo. Esboçava um sorriso ou outro e se empolgou para fazer nossa comida. E cozinha era algo que ela não chegava perto há algum tempo.

Arrumei toda mesa, e nos sentamos para comer. O silêncio predominava no ambiente, mas já não me incomodava mais, aos poucos acabei acostumando.

" – Esse macarrão me lembrou nossa viagem, e você lembra porque?

Rimos juntos, espontaneamente. Obvio que eu lembrava.

" – Sim, porque quando decidimos visitar o interior da França, você me pediu para fazer mercado e eu SÓ trouxe macarrão desta mesma marca, e nada além."

" – Sim Cor...e você nem diversificou o molho, nunca comi tanto molho branco na minha vida, acho que fiquei um ano sem comer depois".

" – Sim, mas a senhorita também nem queria que enfrentasse um supermercado né?"

" – É vivemos praticamente a viagem toda em quatro...paredes" .

**C**

Falei a ultima parte com a voz entrecortada, eu sei, e ele sabe. Mas não tocamos no assunto. Não sei o que é sexo há dois meses, e acreditem com Cory isso é absolutamente milagre.

Nunca perdemos nem o folego, nem o tesão. Tomei coragem e o encarei.

" – Sabe, se você precisar...enfim de outra pessoa para...aliviar, ou quiser separar, eu vou entender...

**C**

Eu ouvi bem? Que besteira ela estava dizendo agora?

" – Shiu Lea, não termine – " Puxei minha cadeira ao seu lado e acariciei seu rosto..

" - Eu te amo, você é minha família, e nunca foi só sexo, você sabe disso".

" - Eu sei é que...aind...você não merece...Cor" – Coloquei a mão na boca dela outra vez

" – Me deixa terminar – "

"Eu estou esperando você, e eu só quero me aliviar se for com seu corpo, suas mãos, enfim você todinha ok?"

Ela consentiu com a cabeça. E eu realmente não queria voltar no assunto. Sou homem, e sim esta difícil para mim, mas nada se compara a dificuldade que ela enfrenta. E sim, ela não pode se preocupar comigo agora.

**C**

**Agosto de 2018**

Olhei aquela ambulância branca, aqueles médicos e enfermeiros, aquela maca, uma cama repleta de sangue, Alice chorando desesperada sendo segurada pela babá.

A cena era assustadoramente horrorosa. Escuto os gritos dela que se contorcia sendo carregada.

" – Quem vai acompanha-la?"

Sou tirado dos meus devaneios. " – Eu, eu mesmo"

" – Papai, a mãe, ela vai...sh,..sh...morrer?"

Puxei Alice nos meus braços em questão de segundos

" – Shh, não filha, por favor não pensa nisso, ela só ta um pouco dodói, eu logo volto tá? Fica lá com a santinha que a Vovô Ann deu e peça com bastante força pra ela tá?"

Deixei minha filha aos prantos com a babá, e pedi para ela ligasse para os familiares. Entrei naquela ambulância como seu eu tivesse indo para uma sentença de morte. O que de certa forma, era.

C

Segurei minha mão o caminho todo, mesmo os médicos se atravessando a todo momento ligando todos os equipamentos.

" – Não vou mentir, o estado é grave" – Dr. Antony me informava enquanto eu perdia todos os meus cabelos.

" – Ela esta de quase 7 meses, e sim era uma gravidez de auto risco, vocês sabiam desde o inicio Cory".

" – Mas hoje em dia? Com tanta tecnologia? Vocês não conseguem fazer nascer um BEBE DE 7 MESES? PORQUE?"

Falei visivelmente exaltado.

" Cory entenda, nós vamos realizar o parto, mas pode ser e provavelmente aconteça o momento que precisaremos escolher, ou a vida dela, ou do seu filho".

Custei a entender o porquê estava acontecendo conosco. Seria nossa teimosia? Tínhamos tantos sonhos e planos para Benjamin, Já tinha providenciado toda coleção de roupas infantis do Canucks pra ele. Me imaginei no ginásio, me imaginei tocando bateria enquanto ele iria destruir todos os instrumentos.

Suspirei, precisava ser racional nesta hora, Alguém tinha que ser.

C

Acordei sentindo tudo rodar, alguns equipamentos, a sala branca. Ainda não lembrava de muita coisa. Porque, porque estava aqui mesmo?

Vi Cory levantar em um pulo e acariciar o meu rosto.

" - Me diz que não aconteceu, o que eu imagino que aconteceu?"

" - Sim".

E só foi possível derramar lágrimas. O choro mais pesado da minha vida.

C

É a maior dor do mundo. Nessa situação não importa sua fama, dinheiro, vaidade, beleza, nada.

Nada se compara a dor de uma mãe perdeu seu filho tão amado e desejado. Não importa a sua idade, quantos filhos tenha. O sentimento é o mesmo. Forte e arrebatador. Esmagador e intenso. É horrível.

Tentei me esforçar pelo meu marido, pelos meus famílias e amigos, pela minha filha que aparecia chorosa todos os dias me dar bom dia.

Mas não consegui reagir, entrei no meu quarto escuro e apertado. E não quero jamais sair daqui.

**Novembro de 2018**

Estávamos no terceiro dia, e nossos progressos incluíam um passeio de barco em um rio pequeno e aconchegante.

Algumas brincadeiras ao ar livre. E agora um jantar a luz de velas que eu tinha preparado enquanto ela pediu para caminhar no hotel**.**

Fiz tudo em tempo recorde. E consegui terminar antes que ela voltasse.

C

Rimos a noite toda, ele me deixou tomar um vinho desde que eu não tomasse meu remédio obviamente. Não sei se o álcool continua sendo uma fuga, mas confesso estava me sentindo um pouco melhor.

Começamos a nos beijar e senti seus carinhos nas minhas costas, chegando até minha bunda. Senti arrepios enquanto ele encostava no meu pescoço e falava aquelas palavras que ele sabia fazer.

Me entreguei completamente naquela noite. Senti todo meu corpo gritar de saudade e desejo. Foi incrível, mais incrível do que todas as vezes, todos os lugares do mundo. Melhor que nossa primeira vez, melhor do que quando eu disse que o amava. Foi uma noite de amor recuperado, ressurgido, reencontrado.

C

Dois dias depois estávamos de volta. Ela ainda mantinha os meus traços na personalidade quieta que sobressaiu a Lea que eu conheço após o ocorrido. Mas eu estava esperançoso. Voltei a conseguir fazer uma ou outra piada com ela. E isso já era um grande feito, pelo menos pra mim.

C

Estava no aeroporto com Vô Edith e Vovô Marc. Fiquei alguns dias sem meus pais e parecia uma eternidade. Eu tava louca de saudade da mamãe, do colo dela e do cheiro dela, tomara que ela tenha melhorado.

Vi eles entrando no salão do desembarque e não me contive, sai correndo:

" – Mamãaaaaaaaaaaae" – " Papaaaaaaaaaaaai".

" – Minha pequena, que saudade de você, saudade" – Mamãe me pegava no colo, sorrindo. Nossa como ela tinha mudado. Ela tava sorrindo, e era o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

" – Aprontou demais por aqui né?" – " Fiquei sabendo de todos os sorvetes e guloseimas.

" Só um pouquinho mãe, eles me levaram ao parque, cinema, zoológico, mamãe, foi incrível..."

C

Sorri com todas as histórias da minha filha. E mais ainda com a risada contagiante da Lea. Ainda era cedo para dizer, mas as coisas pareciam ir bem, eu espero que continue assim.

C

Estávamos deitados no quarto abraçados cansados da viagem quando ela chega com olhinhos quase fechado e de pijama e um panfleto na mão.

" – O que foi meu amor?" - Puxei a criaturinha entre Lea e eu.

" – Enquanto vocês estavam na viagem, a minha escola nos levou em um orfanato, e ela era cheio de criança que não tem papai nem mamãe, quer dizer as vezes tem um outro ou nenhum. Vocês acreditam?"

Olhamos os dois intrigados para ver onde ela queria chegar?

" E ai, nos brincamos com todas elas, e elas são muito legais, e eu fiquei pensando que eu tenho pai e mãe e elas não tem."

Eu pensei em interrompê-la ao ver o semblante da Lea, mas ela foi mais rápida a danadinha.

" – Ai a tia me contou que as vezes algumas famílias que não tem filhos, ou papai do ceu só manda um, vão lá e escolhem uma criança pra levar pra casa. Vocês podiam fazer isso né? Sério, ia ser tão legal né? Eu podia ajudar a escolher néee?"

C

Consegui fazer a pestinha dormir depois de tagarelar por horas sobre essa ideia. Eu assumo a ideia é ótima. Mas nunca tínhamos falado disso né? Nunca e nem sei o que Lea pensa sobre isso, e enfim ela esta progredindo agora, é melhor esquecer.

**Novembro de 2012 – Uma semana depois. **

Acordei decidida a contar para o Cory, melhorei muito nesta ultima semana graças a conversa de uma certa filha sabichona. Ele vai ficar um pouco chateado comigo por ter me precipitado, será?

Chamei ele na cozinha e entreguei a chave do carro.

" – Amor, vamos em um lugar? Eu vou te guiando".

Mesmo sem entender, ele me obedeceu. Entramos no carro e fui dando as coordenadas enquanto ele me interrogava sobre tudo.

C

Paramos em uma casa grande, enorme na verdade. E assim que vi a placa na entrada não pude acreditar.

" Lar Criança Arteira"

Poderia ser?

C

Entramos e no jardim já víamos crianças correndo e brincando. Algumas delas como Andrea de 13 anos correram até mim.

" – Oi Tia Lea"

" – Oi meu amor, tudo bem? Conhece o Cory?"

" – Sim já vi vários filmes seus" – Afirmou timidamente.

" – Amor, você pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo?" – Ele estava certo, merecia uma explicação.

Saímos dali para um dos parques que cercavam a propriedade.

" – Assim que Alice falou sobre a visita dela, eu fiquei pensando. Que o mundo é muito injusto mesmo. Eu com tanto desejo de ser mãe, e outras tantas crianças com desejo de só ter uma mãe."

Respirei fundo e continuei.

" – Sei que você vai achar cedo, Cory, precipitado ou o que quer que seja, mas eu realmente quero tentar. Soube que as crianças ficam anos na fila, e senti que posso fazer algo por elas. Vim semana passada e contei historias, foi revigorante para mim." – Senti ele sorrir e segurar forte as minhas mãos.

" – Podemos escolher juntos, um filho uma filha, o que quer que seja, acho que na hora que for pra acontecer aqui ou em outro lar, vamos sentir né?"

C

A abracei tão apertado que acho que quebrei suas costelas. Nada, nada poderia ser melhor que isso.

Beijei, abracei, disse eu te amo tantas vezes que perdi a conta.

" – Pode ser uma, duas, ou vinte meu amor, se for pra te fazer feliz eu topo qualquer coisa."

" – Vinte? Tá maluco né? Imagina vinte comilões como você e Alice, estaremos falidos, só em comida."

A abracei novamente. E agora finalmente consegui enxergar um pouco de luz no quarto escuro em que ela vivia. E eu precisava absurdamente nesta luz.

C

Passamos o ultimo mês nos revezando entre compromissos e as visitas ao lar, as crianças eram encantadoras e Alice já estava enturmada com todos seus novos amigos.

Ainda não nos sentimos tocados, mas voltávamos lá com toda paciência do mundo. Afinal eu já tinha passado por um parto, quase morrido na sala, perdido meu filho, e ainda não poderia mais engravidar?

Um pouco de paciência, eu podia e devia ter.

C

Entramos na sala e a movimentação estava grande. Era recepção de novas crianças, algumas achadas na rua, abandonadas, destratadas, ou apenas órfãs mesmo.

Logo as crianças correram nos abraçar e nos apresentar um por um por.

" – Tio esse é o Lucas, ele chegou hoje"

Vi aquela pequena criaturinha me olhando, olhando com os olhinhos expressivos e indo em direção a Lea.

" – Tiiiaaa, quero você." – A olhei com os olhos marejados. Senti uma pequena lágrima escorrendo nos meus olhos.

" – Oi Lucas, você é lindo sabia?" – Ele abaixou e pediu o colo da Lea. Foi assim durante toda tarde. Descobrimos que ele tinha sido maltratado pela pai e não tinha mãe, a pai abriu mão dele para o lar.

Estava com 3 anos, e tinha uma deficiência na perna, que o deixava caminhar meio desajeitamente. Mas e dai né? Eu sou todo errado também. Quem afinal liga para isso.

No final do dia sabíamos que queríamos o Lucas parte da nossa família.

C

Vi aquele serzinho adormecer nos meus braços e pude sentir novamente aquela sensação semelhante de quando segurei Alice a primeira vez. Alias nossa filha o acariciava como se fosse um brinquedo, e eu podia dizer que ela babava por ele, assim como Cory.

Agora, eu enxergava luz, e uma chance nesse mundo. É reconfortante saber que nada nesta vida está perdido, nem quando você acha que tudo esta perdido.

Ainda temos um longo caminho a percorrer, mas agora com Alice, Cory e Lucas eu sabia que tudo seria possível.

Afinal, dizem que o Caminho, se faz caminhando"

C

Happy Thanksgiving!

Era um corre – corre absurdo naquela casa, os brinquedos voavam por todos os lados. Alice, Cory, alguns priminhos e até Carol sobrinha do Cory que estava bem grandinha entrou no jogo do Lucas.

Fazia pouco mais de uma semana que ele estava na nossa casa, e eu posso dizer. Só encheu de alegria. Não conseguimos usar o mesmo quarto do Benjamin. Eu sou da opinião de que a pessoinha veio ao mundo por algum motivo e cumpriu sua missão. Então não consegui usar as mesmas roupas, pintura e moveis do quarto para o Benjamin, porque por mais que doa. Ele veio a esse mundo e cumpriu exatamente a missão que lhe pertencia. Ainda o amo muito. E agora Lucas esta conosco para continuar a nossa missão como pais, a minha missão como mãe de um menino lindo.

" – É nosso feriado favorito, viu Lucas?" – " Papai e mamãe amam tanto que dizem que foi ele que me trouxe pra eles, não sei bem porque, mas acho que ele trouxe você também."

C

Reparei nela observando nossos pequenos. E a abracei por trás.

" – Obrigada"

" – Porque?"

" – Por me amar, por amar nossa família, pelo melhor Thanksgiving"

" – Uau, melhor é? Olha que nós já vivemos alguns bens intensos."

" – Nada, nada se compara a esse. O melhor Thanksgiving da minha vida.

" Happy Thanksgivinggggggggggg"

Vimos as duas vozes mais doces do mundo correr nos abraçar.

Era sim, o melhor Thanksgiving da vida.

**A.N – Entendo nada de leis americanas de adoção, por isso pulei todos os tramites. Escrevi essa história inspirada em uma amiga que passou por dois abortos. Ela sempre dizia que o bebe tem sua missão no mundo. Escolhi nome Lucas em homenagem também (L).**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**


End file.
